


Uncle Moony

by Destiel_Sabriel4eva



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sabriel4eva/pseuds/Destiel_Sabriel4eva
Summary: Something Ron says triggers a memory and changes the course of everything.Inspired a Tumblr Post





	Uncle Moony

“She needs to sort out her priorities,” Ron tells Harry, suddenly, Harry remembers something from years ago…

_“Come on Harry, say it, say Padfoot.”_

_“Moony.”_

_“Oh for f-fudge’s sake!”_

_“Told you. I’m his favourite.  Aren’t I?”_

_“Moony.”_

_“Listen here, Harry.  I’m your God-Father and I’m supposed to buy you stuff.  That’s the deal.  So the least you can do for me is say Padfoot. Pad-foot.  Your Mother’s smart, you should be able to pick this up fairly easily.”_

_“Moony.”_

_“No.  Pad-foot.”_

_“P-”_

_“Yes, keep going.”_

_“P-oo.”_

_“This is ridiculous Harry.  Pad-foot.”_

_“Moony.”_

_“James!  Your child is broken and needs to sort out his priorities!”_

Harry just nods to Ron, unsure what to make of the random memory.  Soon enough he’s distracted by dogs and Quidditch and a deadly mystery, his memory forgotten once more.

 

_Two years later…_

“Come on, everywhere else is full,” Hermione tells them, they go into the compartment with the sleeping man.

“Who do you think that is?” Ron wonders.

“Professor R J Lupin.”

“Do you know everything? How is it she knows everything?”

“It’s on his suitcase Ronald.”

“Oh.”  Harry suddenly looks up at the suitcase, eyes widening as he recognises it.

_“MERRY CHRISTMAS! We come bearing presents!”_

_“Come on in, Pads.”_

_“Is that Sirius?”_

_“Yes Lily, and Moony.”_

_“Well I hardly thought one would show up without the other.”_

_“We aren’t attached at the hip you know Lily.”_

_“Of course not Remus.”_

_“Oh, there’s my God-Son, how are you Mini-Prongs?”_

_“Honestly, Sirius, his name is Harry.”_

_“Are you serious?”_

_“I’m not falling for that again.  Harry, say hi to your Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot.”_

_“Moony, cholate?”_

_“So that’s how you’ve trained him to say your name.”_

_“Hello?”_

_“Peter!”_

_“I’m not too late am I?”_

_“Not at all, we ready for this?”_

_“Ready for what?”_

_“Well, you see Moony, the four of us decided to pool together for your Christmas present this ye – no don’t start arguing, we’ve already got it, here.”_

_The present is opened revealing a suitcase._

_“Professor RJ Lupin.”_

_“You’re going to need it when you go off to work at Hogwarts.”_

_“Prongs…”_

_“Nope, it’ll happen.  Trust me, will you?”_

_“Thank you, all of you, I love it.”_

_“Moony!”_

_“Oh come on Harry, really?  Come now, say Padfoot.”_

_“Moony.”_

_“Come on Harry.  Say it.  Say Padfoot.”_

Harry comes out of the memory, looking at the man beside him.  Could it be?  Is this the Moony from his memories?

 

_Later…_

“Here, eat this, it’ll help.  It’s all right, it’s chocolate.” Harry shakily takes the chocolate from the man.

_“Harry, say hi to your Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot.”_

_“Moony, cholate?”_

_“So that’s how you’ve trained him to say your name.”_

Harry’s face breaks out into a grin before he can help it, words tumbling from his mouth unfiltered.

“Glad to see some things never change, Uncle Moony.” 

3 pairs of eyes are glued to his face, all shocked, one hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a multi-chapter full length fic, actually show how things change, what do you think?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In My Memories (I See You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032635) by [Destiel_Sabriel4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sabriel4eva/pseuds/Destiel_Sabriel4eva)




End file.
